Men's Room Etiquette
by teddybaer
Summary: "It seems some guys have forgotten men's room etiquette. We DO NOT talk while side by side at the urinals. Got it?" /Or Reck interaction in the men's room.


"Andre and Tori on stage, please!" Sikowitz said, gesturing them exaggeratedly to come to the front. Both didn't seem to be bothered by it and did what he said. "I want you two to play an old married couple. The problem is, you both are almost deaf. Go!"

"But f we're both deaf then how –" Tori wanted to ask, to be sure what to do, but Sikowitz cut her off with a much louder "GO!" and so they did it. It was funny to watch, but meanwhile Beck had another problem. He needed to go to the toilet, urgently. He moved in his chair uncomfortably, gaining his girlfriend's attention.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked somewhat annoyed. He looked at her uncomfortably and bent closer, whispering, so she would be the only one who hears him.

"I need to go to the toilet. It's really urgent" he whispered, leaning back in his chair. A smile crossed her face and Beck became suspicious. She started to nudge his blabber, so he had the feeling he would pee himself. He took her hand in his quickly to keep her from continuing.

"What?" she asked, slightly displeased, that he stopped her.

"I told you. I gotta pee." he emphasized every word, still keeping his voice low. Jade shrugged and turned her attention to the stage, though she still talked to him.

"Then why didn't you go before school?" she asked, as if she would have nothing to do with the whole situation.

"Shall I remind you, that you were the cause why we were almost late for school?"

"Well, it wasn't me." she said nonchalantly to earn a glare from Beck. He breathed in, to calm himself, because he was getting kinda angry.

"_You_ forgot to set the alarm!"

"No I didn't! By the way, it was your job."

"You distracted me."

"NO! You let yourself be distracted, hun."

"By you."

"Not my problem"

"Ough." Beck decided, that it wouldn't make much sense to start an argument with Jade, because they would just argue in a circle. "How long?"

"How long what?" she asked still annoyed by his accuse.

"The time, Jade. The…time" he tried to stay calm, but failed at some parts. His bladder was about to explode. Jade bent forward to Robbie and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and Jade asked him something. A few seconds later, he pulled out his PearPad and Beck rolled his eyes annoyed. Jade leaned back again and looked at Beck, with a small smirk on her lips.

"We still have 45 minutes." she said and the amusement in her voice couldn't be hidden. His eyes widened and he suddenly raised his arm. Sikowitz, who had been following the scene with some kind of boredom, got attentive, when he saw Beck raising his hand.

"Yes, Beck?"

"Sikowitz. I need to go to the toilet. It's urgent."

"Ah, I see. You have an overactive bladder. Haha. Haha" When no one laughed, he turned around to keep watching the scene.

"Uhm Sikowitz." Beck interrupted again. He turned around and faced him "I really need to go to the toilet now, can I?" Sikowitz, who apparently forgot what Beck had asked him a few seconds ago, opened his mouth to say something.

"Nooooooo" he answered. Beck looked at him quiet shocked.

"No? Why?"

"Ghandi once said " Sikowitz started, raising his index finger wisely "If patience is worth anything, it must endure to the end of time. And a living faith will last in the midst of the blackest storm." he finished, proud of himself.

"And that means?" Tori asked, not sure whether she understood or not.

"That means, dear Tori, that Beck has to be patient until the bell rings." Sikowitz answered not knowing the meaning either, letting Andre and Tori continue with their scene. Beck tried to concentrate on everything else than his bladder, but Jade didn't make it easier. She drank water, gurgled it in her mouth, shook the bottle to make the water babble. Beck could've killed her in that moment, but suddenly the bell rang. Beck looked at Jade who smirked evilly.

"Whoops. Did I say we still have 45 minutes left? I meant five." she giggled and got up, giving him a challenging glare. Beck who would have fought with her by now, just rushed past her directly to the toilet. Fortunately it wasn't that far and when he entered through the white door with a plastic piece shaped as a boy, he was the first one to reserve a urinal.

He let out a sigh of relief, when the first spurt left his bladder and hit the white walls of the urinal. He began to relax, as the door opened. His gaze wandered to the door, to see Robbie enter.

"Hey Beck!" Robbie greeted. Beck just nodded and continued what he was doing. Robbie, who was somehow expecting an answer took a urinal next to Beck and started to pee, too. "Not in a good mood, huh?" he tried again, but Beck just smiled awkwardly, while shaking his head. He really didn't want to talk while taking a wazz. Was Robbie really expecting him to answer? Robbie mustered Beck for a short while, before bending forward.

"Hello there" he said, his eyes widening behind his thick glasses.

"Oh my god" Beck muttered under his breath, avoiding eye contact with Robbie.

"You know…" Robbie started again, after leaning back again, relaxing in his position. Beck rolled his eyes. Couldn't he just shut up? "…I never understood, why Jade was dating you…" he said, earning another glare from Beck. Robbie, who noticed this glare added quickly "…you're really hot, don't get me wrong…Okay that sounded weird…" he said thoughtfully, while Beck just wanted to leave, but he still needed to empty his bladder. "…well what I wanted to say is that Jade is, in my eyes, kinda the bad boy type. She seems like she likes bad boys a lot and you're a nice boy. And I always asked myself 'What keeps them together?' and now I know" he said looking down at Beck, while winking. Beck (who fortunately finished) zipped up his jeans and washed his hands quickly. Before he made his way out of the toilet, Robbie finished, too and ran after him, meeting him at the sink.

"Hey Beck! What do you think about my new jeans?" he asked smiling, while washing his hands. Beck just looked at him and made his way out of the bathroom.

...

"Hey babe, are you angry at me?" Jade asked, as she saw Beck rushing towards her, his Pearphone in his hand, typing furiously.

"No, just let us get you your coffee" he said, putting his phone away, grabbing her by her arm, and pulling her towards the exit.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" she asked in exact that second, her phone made two beeping noises. "Oh an update. Hold on a sec." she said to Beck, coming to a halt. Jade read out loudly:

**Beck **_It seems some guys have forgotten men's room etiquette. We DO NOT talk while side by side at the urinals. Got it?_

Mood: wazzed

**Robbie** _But I just wanted your opinion on my new pants!_

"Really?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow. Beck nodded.

"I'll tell you everything, after getting our coffees…I can't believe this guy" he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there! So hopefully you liked my fic. - So I was reading that update from Beck. I didn't think of anything first, but the next day I was kinda like: Maybe write a one-shot. So I did. I don't want to disappoint someone, that's just what's been on my mind *coughavancough* (senseless)...whatever. ;)<strong>

**Hope you liked it. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**~teddybaer~ **


End file.
